Bully
Bully (с англ. — «''задира''», «''хулиган''» ; версия для PlayStation 2 в Великобритании известна как Canis Canem Edit, лат. «''Собака ест собаку''»/«''Человек человеку волк''») — компьютерная игра в жанре приключенческого экшена (action-adventure) с видом от третьего лица, выпущенная Rockstar Games в октябре 2006 года для игровой приставки PlayStation 2. В марте 2008 года игра была выпущена для приставок Xbox 360, Wii и персонального компьютера под названием Bully: Scholarship Edition. В данной редакции игры, помимо существенно улучшенной графики, появились новые задания.а также в игре есть физика что очень порадует каждого игрока. Игровой процесс Действие происходит в вымышленном городе Булворт в Новой Англии (регион на северо-востоке США). Время действия в самой игре чётко не определено''«…the time period of the game is never fully determined, it could be now, it could 30 years ago, it could be anytime…»'' David Siegel. Become A Bully, хотя на официальном сайте указан 2006 год . Главный герой — подросток Джимми Хопкинс, . Его мать в очередной разВ миссии «Galloway Away» Джимми упоминает, что его мать выходила замуж пять раз. вышла замуж и уехала с отчимом в свадебное путешествие длиной в год, оставив сына в Булвортской Академии — частной школе-интернате. Джимми предстоит найти своё место среди школьных группировок, местных хулиганов и забияк. Из-за открытого и нелинейного игрового мира Bully часто сравнивают с играми серии Grand Theft Auto. Помимо продвижения по сюжетной линии главный герой может исследовать территорию академии и города, выполнять побочные задания для того, чтобы заработать денег или улучшить свои способности. Джимми доступны разные виды оружия, характерные для его возраста — рогатка, петарды, картофелемёт, баллончик с краской, бейсбольная бита и т. д., а также транспортные средства — скейт, велосипед, мотороллер и карт. В игре есть приблизительно 70—75 (в зависимости от версии, в Scholarship и Anniversary Edition число увеличено) сюжетных и побочных миссий. Сюжетные миссии обычно следуют по порядку и могут быть пройдены только в соответствующей главе, побочные же после своего появления могут быть пройдены в любое время без привязки к главам. Имеются также несколько десятков дополнительных поручений, которые выдаются в разное время и представляют собой мини-миссии. В каждом районе есть свои поручения, их прохождение опционально и не влияет на сюжет. Уроки в Булвортской академии представлены в виде мини-игр, успешной прохождение которых даёт определённые бонусы. В оригинальной игре есть шесть учебных предметов (грамматика, ИЗО, труд, физкультура, фотография, химия), в Scholarship и Anniversary Edition добавлены ещё четыре (биология, география, математика, музыка). Каждый предмет состоит из пяти уроков возрастающей сложности. Прохождение уроков необязательно для продвижения по сюжетной линии и помимо доступа к бонусам лишь увеличивает общий процент прохождения игры. Bully имеет некоторые существенные отличия от серии GTA. К примеру, каждый из персонажей в игре (около 60 учеников, 4 старостыВ школах западных стран prefects — это старшие ученики, следящие за дисциплиной., около 15 человек учителей и обслуживающего персонала, а также жители города, продавцы, члены уличной банды) имеет индивидуальные имя, внешность и набор реплик. Игровой движок «''следит''» за персонажами таким образом, чтобы они не повторялись, т.е. на улице, в отличии от Grand Theft Auto 3 и двух последующих частей, невозможно встретить двух учеников, которые одинаково выглядят (так как технически игра дважды «''отрисовала''» одну модель). Развита система рукопашного боя, включающая не менее десятка различных приёмов. Существует хулиганство — когда во время драки у противника остаётся мало здоровья, можно провести специальный приём, унижающий его. Какой именно приём будет проведён, игра определяет автоматически, отчасти это зависит от роста и комплекции оппонента. Хулиганство возможно и вне драки — например, Джимми может запереть другого ученика в шкафчике. Имеется распорядок дня: подъём в 8 часов, два урока (с перерывом на обед) с 9 до 15:30 (впрочем, на уроки можно опоздать или не посещать их вовсе), после 23 часов — отбой. Если Джимми не ляжет спать, то в 2 часа ночи он упадёт от усталости, а наутро у него пропадут все вещи, за исключением нескольких, которые никогда не могут быть отобраны или потеряны (рогатка, скейт, фотоаппарат, мяч из резинок). Кроме того, спящего на улице Джимми могут обворовать, например, стянуть ботинки. Охрану порядка осуществляют старосты и иногда учителя в академии, полицейские в городе, санитары в психиатрической лечебнице. Специальная шкала показывает, насколько серьёзны нарушения Джимми (прогул уроков, хулиганство, вандализм, нарушение комендантского часа и т. д.). Если Джимми замечен кем-либо из блюстителей порядка, имея заполненную шкалу, то его пытаются задержать. Будучи пойман после сравнительно лёгких нарушений (не выше двух делений шкалы), Джимми может попытаться вырваться. В случае серьёзных нарушений (выше двух делений) вырваться уже невозможно, а при максимальном заполнении шкалы в преследовании участвуют все взрослые люди, оказавшиеся поблизости. После поимки у Джимми отбирают большинство предметов и либо отпускают его, либо ведут на урок или в общежитие в случае прогула/нарушения режима. В некоторых случаях он может быть отправлен к директору, после чего его заставят отрабатывать свою провинность уборкой снега зимой и стрижкой газона в остальные времена года (это представлено в виде мини-игры). Разработка Игры Разработка Bully продолжалась три года; по оценке аналитика Майкла Пачтера, её бюджет должен был составить около 15 млн долларов. Согласно продюсеру игры Джеронимо Баррере, Bully создавалась под влиянием известных голливудских фильмов о школе (например, «Шестнадцать свечей») и таких романов, как «Над пропастью во ржи» Джерома Сэлинджера. Он также отмечал, что среди разработчиков игры были фанаты Skool Daze ''Rockstar’s Bully Afterthoughts from 1up, p.2. (1985) — едва ли не первого компьютерного «симулятора школы» . Игровой движок Bully, который изначально разрабатывался для игровой консоли PlayStation 2, был построен на известном игровом движке RenderWare, как и многие другие игры компании Rockstar Games, включая серию ''Manhunt, Midnight Club и Grand Theft Auto. После того, как Electronic Arts объявили о покупке компании-разработчика движка Criterion, все права на использование данной технологии стали принадлежать им, в итоге ряд компаний, работавших ранее с этим игровым движком, начали искать ему соответствующую замену. В частности, компания Rockstar в своих новых играх начала использовать собственный игровой движок RAGE. Bully: Scholarship Edition — редакция игры для современных приставок и компьютера — построена на лицензированном движке Gamebryo . Версия для каждой платформы содержала улучшенную графику, согласно её возможностям. Игровой портал GameTrailers.com разместил видеоролик , в котором было сравнение версии игры для Xbox 360, Wii и PlayStation 2. Версия для ПК, вышедшая в продажу 24 октября 2008 года, в плане графики превосходит все остальные версии. Bully использует Image Metrics — технологию лицевой анимации. Локализации Русская локализация игры для компании 1C была выполнена студией Логрус. В игре переведены тексты меню и интерфейса а также субтитры диалогов; озвучивание игры, как и в других языковых версиях, оставлено оригинальное, на английском языке, согласно требованиям, которые Rockstar Games предъявляет к компаниям-издателям собственных игр. Сюжет Город Булворт (Bullworth) — вымышленный провинциальный город в Новой Англии с населением 128 тыс. человекНаселение указано на щите при въезде в город во вступительном ролике.. Он разделён (в том числе рекой) на шесть районов, которые становятся доступны игроку по мере продвижения по сюжетной линии. * Булвортская академия — единственная территория, доступная в первой главе. Джимми и некоторые другие ученики называют её худшим образовательным учреждением в стране. На территории школы расположены мужское и женское общежития (примечательно, что женское общежитие гораздо больше мужского, хотя соотношение юношей и девушек среди учеников — примерно 50 к 10), основное здание, в котором проводятся уроки, библиотека, мастерская, площадки для футбола/баскетбола, спортзал, неработающий бассейн и стадион, а также дом, принадлежащий спонсирующему школу семейству Харрингтонов (их сын Дерби возглавляет группировку мажоров). На отшибе стоит обсерватория, главный оплот ботанов, доступная только с четвёртой главы. * Булворт-Таун (Bullworth Town) — доступен со второй главы. Здесь находятся городская ратуша и магазин комиксов «Драконье крыло» (Dragon’s Wing Comics) — пристанище ботанов. * Старая Булвортская Долина (Old Bullworth Vale) — доступен со второй главы. Разделён на две части: коммерческую (магазины, парикмахерская, кинотеатр, боксёрский клуб «Стеклянная челюсть») и жилую (парк и богатые коттеджи). В этом районе часто можно встретить мажоров. На юго-западной окраине расположен передвижной парк развлечений Билли Крейна (Billy Crane’s Traveling Carnival), содержащий различные мини-игры и аттракционы; вопреки своему названию, в течение игры он не уезжает из города. * Нью-Ковентри (New Coventry) — район трущоб, доступный с третьей главы. Здесь обитают в основном бездомные и представители группировки понтовых. * Промышленная зона "Голубое небо" (Blue Skies Industrial Park) — доступен с пятой главы. Название имеет иронический характер, поскольку здесь расположены все промышленные предприятия Булворта, создающие в районе неблагополучную экологическую обстановку. В игре также обыгрывается слово «парк» — ворота в южную часть района (которые по сюжету таранит Рассел) очень напоминают ворота в Парк юрского периода. Здесь обитают городские. * Психиатрическая лечебница "Счастливые вольты" (Happy Volts Asylum) — доступна с четвёртой главы. На её территорию довольно трудно попасть — есть лишь один способ сделать это и аналогичный способ выбраться из неё. В сюжете лечебница играет незначительную роль, здесь проходит действие всего двух миссий. Группировки В игре насчитывается шесть группировок (Cliques), отношение которых к Джимми измеряется в процентах. Система отношений имеет очень упрощённый вид: если уровень отношений с определённой группировкой ниже 50 %, её члены будут настроены против Джимми и, скорее всего, спровоцируют драку; если больше 50 %, то его воспримут нормально. Отношения жёстко привязано к сюжету: они улучшаются или ухудшаются только в зависимости от пройденных сюжетных миссий, и игрок не может самостоятельно повлиять на них. При хорошем отношении группировки к Джимми некоторых её участников можно нанять — они будут оказывать поддержку в драках. В каждой группировке есть один юноша и одна девушка (за исключением хулиганов — в их составе нет девушки), которых можно поцеловать для пополнения энергии. Для первого поцелуя необходимо отношение группировки не менее 60 %, причём человек, которого Джимми поцеловал, до конца игры будет иметь отношение к нему 100 % вне зависимости от отношения группировки. Впрочем, большинство состоящих в группировках девушек Джимми впервые целует по сюжету. Лидеры группировок появляются только во время миссий, за исключением Рассела, которого можно встретить на территории академии и вне миссий. * Хулиганы (Bullies; лидер — Рассел Нортроп) — обычные школьные хулиганы, объединившиеся в группу. Они мало участвуют в борьбе группировок, и чаще всего их жертвами становятся ботаны и обычные ученики. * Ботаны (Nerds; лидер — Эрнест Джонс) — наиболее интеллектуально развитые и физически слабые ученики. Они постоянно подвергаются преследованиям со стороны других группировок. * Мажоры (Preppies; лидер — Дерби Харрингтон) — дети богатых родителей. Хорошо одеваются и смотрят на всех прочих учеников свысока. Владеют боксерскими навыками, любят проводить свободное время в спортклубе. * Понтовые (Greasers; лидер — Джонни Винсент) — группа подростков, интересующихся техникой (велосипедами и машинами). Подражают стилю молодёжной субкультуры 1950-х годов, нося кожаные куртки и смазывая волосы. * Качки (Jocks; лидер — Тэд Томпсон) — физически сильные ученики, занимающиеся спортом. * Городские (Townies; лидер — Эдгар Мунсен) — группа подростков, исключённых из Булвортской академии или же никогда не учившихся в ней. Враждуют со всеми учениками. Встретить их можно только за пределами академии. * Обычные ученики — те, кто не входит ни в одну из группировок. У них нет лидера, а отношение к Джимми базируется на среднем отношении всех прочих группировок. Основные персонажи * Джимми Хопкинс (Jimmy Hopkins) — главный герой игры. Ему 15 лет, он вырос, по-видимому, без отца и в разное время был исключён из семи школДжимми упоминает об этом в миссии «Galloway Away».. По росту Джимми уступает большинству учеников академии, но, несмотря на это, он всегда держится уверенно и готов вступить в драку. * Гэри Смит (Gary Smith) — главный антагонист игры. Гэри хитёр и хорошо умеет манипулировать людьми. Он постоянно строит планы «завоевания» академии. Элджернон Пападопулос (один из ботанов) называет его социопатомВ миссии «Save Algie».. Гэри присутствует в основном в первой главе, после которой появляется лишь в нескольких миссиях. * Пит Ковальски (Pete Kowalski) — скромный и застенчивый ученик. Его расстраивает, что у него совсем нет друзей, и даже ботаны отказываются принять его в свою группировкуВ миссии «Stronghold Assault».. Пит становится товарищем Джимми и по мере развития сюжета даёт ему несколько полезных советов и оказывает посильную помощь. В начале игры он также пытается дружить с Гэри, хотя тот в основном издевается над ним. Пит появляется в игре только во время миссий. * Доктор Крэбблснитч (Dr. Crabblesnitch) — директор академии. Во время разработки игры он представлялся как чрезвычайно авторитарная личность и практически главный злодей, однако его образ в игре значительно смягчен. Он считает своим призванием исправлять «трудных» подростков и ведёт список провинностей всех учеников. Крэбблснитч не считает хулиганство серьёзной проблемой, и, по-видимому, не возражает против постоянных разборок между школьными группировками. В то же время он дорожит профессиональной этикой и по ходу сюжета увольняет двух учителей, уличённых в неблаговидных поступках. Крэбблснитч появляется только в нескольких миссиях, но Джимми может быть направлен к нему в случае серьёзных нарушений. * Рассел Нортроп (Russell Northrop) — лидер хулиганов и самый сильный ученик в академии (сильнее любого из качков). У него, по-видимому, не очень высокий интеллект — он часто упоминает себя в третьем лице, во время боя стучит кулаками по груди и выкрикивает агрессивные лозунги. В один из моментов он говорит, что любит причинять боль во имя мираВ миссии «Complete Mayhem».. После драки в конце первой главы он становится другом Джимми и в отличие от лидеров всех прочих группировок ни разу его не подводит (отношение хулиганов к Джимми после первой главы всегда остаётся высоким, а в пятой главе Рассел оказывает Джимми существенную помощь). * Зои Тэйлор (Zoe Taylor) — бывшая ученица Булвортской академии. Её отчислили после того, как она попыталась пожаловаться на преподавателя физкультуры мистера Бартона, пристававшего к ней. Она проводит всё своё время с группировкой городских и помогает Джимми заручиться их поддержкой. Джимми относится к Зои более серьёзно, чем к другим девушкам, открыто признаваясь ей в любви. По сюжету Зои впервые появляется в пятой главе, но её можно увидеть ещё до этого — во время уличных гонок на картах. Второстепенные персонажи Учителя *'Мистер Гэллоуэй' — учитель грамматики в Булвортской академии. Страдает алкоголизмом и постоянно напивается на рабочем месте. Мистер Хаттрик, учитель математики, угрожает Гэлллоуэю увольнением, если тот не прекратит пить, из-за чего Гэллоуэй пьет еще сильнее. Активно фигурирует в сюжете игры: в одной из глав Джимми вызволяет преподавателя из психиатрической клиники. *'Мистер Хаттрик' — учитель математики в Булвортской академии. Угрожает Гэллоуэю увольнением, если тот не бросит пить. Взяточник: берёт деньги у мажоров в обмен на копии ответов по математике. Разместил двусмысленное сообщение на доске объявлений: «Плохие оценки по математике? Обратитесь ко мне, и мы что-нибудь придумаем». *'Мисс Филлипс' — учительница изобразительных искусств и фотографии в Булвортской академии. Она влюблена в Мистера Гэллоуэя и хочет, чтобы он бросил пить. *'Мистер Бартон' — учитель физкультуры. Любит оскорблять учеников. Извращенец. В одном из эпизодов просит Джимми достать для него нижнее белье девочек из общежития, чтобы «отнести в прачечную»; также из-за него отчислили Зои, так как она была вынуждена рассказать, что физрук домогался ее. Ученики *'Элджерон Пападопулос' — ученик Булвортской академии. Страдает энурезом. Относится к группе ботанов. Активно участвует в сюжете игры. Его можно часто увидеть в школе. *'Эрнест Джонс' — ученик Булвортской академии. Глава группировки ботанов. В первой главе баллотируется на пост старосты своего класса. Его можно назвать безобидным, но на самом деле он коварен; задумал победить качков. Также Эрнест сексуально озабочен: однажды он попросил Джимми достать интимные фотографии Мэнди — девушки из группы болельщиц, объясняя это тем, что он хочет этим унизить качков. *'Джонни Винсент' — ученик Булвортской академии. Глава группировки понтовых. Сильно любит свою девушку Лолу и всегда её завоёвывает, даже не скрывая то, что считает ее «шлюхой». Главы Игра состоит из шести глав, хотя сюжетная линия завершается в конце пятой главы. Действие охватывает один учебный год: первые две главы происходят осенью, третья — зимой, четвёртая и пятая — весной, шестая — летом. * Глава 1. Новые друзья и враги (Making new Friends and Enemies). Мать и отчим высаживают Джимми у ворот академии, где его затем встречает секретарша мисс Дэнверс. Почти сразу на него нападают хулиганы. В новом враждебном окружении свою дружбу Джимми предлагают лишь Гэри Смит и Пит Ковальски. В течение первой главы Джимми выполняет задания Гэри, противостоит хулиганам и заводит дружеские отношения с ботанами. В один из дней Гэри зовёт его в школьный подвал, где, руководствуясь какими-то своими соображениями, устраивает схватку между Джимми и Расселом Нортропом, за которой наблюдают студенты разных группировок. Несмотря на значительное физическое превосходство Рассела, Джимми одерживает над ним победу и тем самым завоёвывает его уважение. Одновременно Джимми осознаёт истинную сущность Гэри, и с этого момента они становятся врагами. * Глава 2. Блюз богатого сынка (Rich Kid Blues). Мажоры, впечатлённые победой Джимми над Расселом, приглашают его в свой боксёрский клуб. Джимми начинает сотрудничать с ними, однако вскоре его отношения с мажорами портятся (не без вмешательства Гэри). Чтобы взять группировку под свой контроль, Джимми бросает вызов их лучшему боксёру Бифу Тэйлору и побеждает его. Затем ему приходится выдержать схватку со всеми мажорами сразу, после чего они вынуждены признать его своим боссом. * Глава 3. Любовь правит миром (Love Makes The World Go Round). Лидер понтовых Джонни Винсент подозревает, что его девушка Лола Ломбарди встречается с одним из мажоров, и обращается за помощью к Джимми. В результате Джимми оказывает в центре противостояния между понтовыми и подчинёнными ему мажорами. Поведение Лолы и в дальнейшем приносит Джимми одни неприятности, из-за неё он вынужден враждовать со понтовыми. Он быстро устаёт от её ветреного характера и попыток манипулировать им; победив понтовых (при поддержке Пита), он заявляет Джонни, что сделал это не ради Лолы, а ради контроля над группировкой. Джонни приходится согласиться. * Глава 4. В здоровом теле — здоровый дух, и другие враки (A Healthy Mind in a Healthy Body, & Other Lies). После победы над понтовыми Джимми предстоит расправиться с последней и самой опасной группировкой — качками. Он обращается за помощью к ботанам, но те внезапно выступают против него. Подавив «мятеж», Джимми начинает осуществлять планы, разрабатываемые лидером ботанов Эрнестом. В результате сложной операции им удаётся сорвать важный футбольный матч с участием качков и вынудить тех признать Джимми своим главой. * Глава 5. Закат и восход Джимми Хопкинса,15 лет от роду (The Fall and Rise of Jimmy Hopkins, Aged 15). Установив контроль над всеми школьными группировками и прекратив конфликты между ними, Джимми чувствует себя королём Булвортской академии. В ознаменование победы Дерби Харрингтон предлагает нарисовать граффити на стене городской ратуши. Осуществив этот замысел и вернувшись в академию, Джимми узнаёт, что у всех группировок начались серьёзные неприятности, и все винят в этом его. Он быстро теряет своё влияние; в довершение всех бед его отчисляют из академии после того, как доктор Крэбблснитч узнаёт от Гэри Смита, что именно Джимми нарисовал граффити на ратуше. Джимми становится известно, что все неприятности в академии были организованы группировкой городских (как выясняется в дальнейшем, и здесь не обошлось без Гэри). При поддержке Рассела Нортропа и своей новой знакомой Зои Тэйлор он добирается до лидера городских и заставляет того прекратить враждебные действия. Тем временем в академии воцаряется хаос, так как все группировки начали открытую войну друг против друга. Прибыв в академию с Расселом и городскими, Джимми быстро и жёстко наводит там порядок, а затем обнаруживает торжествующего Гэри. Они вступают в поединок на колокольне над основным зданием академии и оба падают прямо в кабинет доктора Крэбблснитча. Директор академии, уже получив достаточное представление о Гэри, сразу же отчисляет того, а также увольняет преподавателя физкультуры мистера Бартона, из-за которого пострадала Зои. Джимми и Зои вновь приняты в академию. Глава заканчивается их поцелуем на ступеньках основного здания под аплодисменты других учеников и учителей. * Глава 6. Бесконечное лето ( Endless Summer). Сюжетная линия завершилась, и в шестой главе игрок может при желании закончить остающиеся уроки, выполнить дополнительные задания, найти спрятанные предметы всё, что требуется для полного прохождения игры. Отзывы Bully была встречена положительными отзывами и получила высокие оценки на крупнейших игровых сайтах (8,9 из 10 баллов на IGNIGN Bully Review; 8,7 из 10 на GameSpotGameSpot Bully Review; наивысшая оценка A+ на 1UP.com1UP.com Bully (PS2)). Критики отмечали особую атмосферу игры, высокий уровень озвучивания персонажей, удачное музыкальное оформлениеОбзор на сайте iXBT.com, а также поучительность сюжета («Социальная провокация в невинном сюжете… „Заводной апельсин“ в компьютерных играх»Обзор Bully в журнале «Страна игр»). «Это не столько детский вариант GTA, сколько GTA про детей» — такое определение дала независимая игровая газета GamesPaper Обзор на сайте GamesPaper. Сайт PlayGround.ru отмечал: «Это именно то развлечение и хулиганство, которого иногда не достаёт GTA, пытающейся стать серьёзной криминальной драмой. Наверное, поэтому Bully так тепло и принимают все игроки».Bully: Scholarship Edition. «Житие» по Джимми Хопкинсу Негативные отклики в основном касались устаревшей графики. Как и некоторые другие игры компании Rockstar, Bully подвергалась критике со стороны ряда организаций и официальных лиц, обвинявших её в пропаганде насилия в школах. Известный американский юрист Джек Томпсон безуспешно требовал запретить продажу игры в штате Флорида и назвал Bully «симулятором „Колумбины“»Иван Бабушкин. «Симулятор школьника» — игра только для взрослых. Наиболее скандальной чертой игры стала возможность главного персонажа целовать не только девушек, а и юношей. ESRB заявила, что была осведомлена об этой возможности, когда давала игре рейтинг TeenBully’s boy-on-boy scenes causing a stir В Бразилии Bully была официально запрещенаВ Бразилии запретили игру Bully, её распространение карается денежным штрафомJustiça do Rio Grande do Sul proíbe jogo Bully em todo Brasil. В 2007 году портал Yahoo! Games включил Bully в десятку самых противоречивых компьютерных игр всех времёнControversial Games. Bully: Scholarship Edition, портированием которой на Xbox 360 и PC занималась Rockstar New England, имела множество технических проблем, из-за чего получила более низкие оценки по сравнению с оригинальной версией. IGN следующим образом оценил версии для разных платформ: Wii — 8.0Bully: Scholarship Edition Review (Wii), Xbox 360 — 8.7Bully: Scholarship Edition Review (Xbox 360), PC — 7.8Bully: Scholarship Edition Review. Из-за багов версия для Xbox 360 получила от GameSpot оценку на один балл ниже, чем версия для Wii (соответственно 7.0 и 8.0Bully: Scholarship Edition Review (Xbox 360)Bully: Scholarship Edition Review (Wii)). Выпущенный патч 1.03, как сообщалось, не решил всех проблем Xbox-версии. Версия игры для PC помимо всех прочих баговКомментарий GameSpot: «Bugs intrude on almost every facet of the game». не запускалась на компьютерах с ОС Windows Vista и более чем 2 Гб оперативной памятиBully:Scholarship Edition на AG.ru. Игроками самостоятельно были найдены пути решения некоторых проблем. Официальный патч 1.200, устраняющий наиболее серьёзные ошибки, вышел в апреле 2009 годаBully PC Patch 1.200 released!. Российский портал AG.ru поставил PC-версии 80 % — минимальную оценку для включения игры в свой «золотой пантеон». Награды * IGN — Лучшая экшен-игра на Play Station 2 (2006)The Best of 2006 * GameSpot — Лучшее музыкальное сопровождение (2006)Best Original Music * Лучшие компьютерные игры — Корона (однозначный шедевр)Bully: Scholarship Edition — Лучшие компьютерные игры, № 12 (85), декабрь 2008. Возможный сиквел Rockstar не делала никаких заявлений о возможных планах по созданию продолжения игры. В 2007 году аналитик Майкл Пачтер, основываясь на цифрах продаж версии Bully для PlayStation 2, сделал предположение, что ожидать сиквела игры не следует. В дальнейшем он изменил своё мнение и заявил, что сиквел всё-таки возможенPachter Changes Mind; Bully Is A Hit (Kotaku, 14 января 2007). В ноябре 2009 года композитор Шон Ли, автор саундтрека Bully, в интервью игровому сайту The Gaming Liberty обмолвилсяTGL exclusive interview reveals possible Bully sequel?, что в «не слишком отдалённом будущем» ему, похоже, предстоит написать саундтрек для Bully 2. Это первое и пока единственное свидетельство того, что игра может получить продолжение. В 2016 году в честь десятилетия игры Rockstar Games выпустили Bully:Anniversary Edition на мобильные устройства. Интересные факты *Джимми Хопкинс занял 14-е место в списке 30 лучших игровых персонажей десятилетия, составленном журналом Game Informer в 2010 годуGame Informer: 30 лучших персонажей десятилетия Top 30 игровых персонажей декады, по версии Game Informer . * Карта в кабинете географии (её можно заметить перед началом урока) очень схематична, в частности, Китай и Индия занимают почти всю Азию, в том числе и территорию России. Однако учебные частичные карты сделаны правильно. * Действие Bully происходит, по-видимому, в той же вымышленной вселенной, что и действие игр серии GTA. В Grand Theft Auto IV в передаче «I’m Rich», показываемой по внутриигровому телевидению, упоминается Булвортская академия. В этой же игре один из пешеходов на улице очень похож на Джимми Хопкинса; в миссии Final Interview в анкете Нико Беллика написано, что он окончил Булвортскую академию; кроме того, существует предположение, что Джимми мимолётно появляется в видеоролике во время одной из миссий Элизабеты ТорресGTA IV — Пасхальные яйца (Blow Your Cover). Во время уроков труда в Bully можно заметить, что в гараже стоят автомобили из игр GTA — Stallion и Regina. * Практически все понтовые (за исключением Нортона Уильямса) носят итальянские фамилии. Один из качков имеет русское имя — Юрий КарамазовСм. Juri Karamazov в Bully Wiki., и говорит по-английски с заметным акцентом. * Имена некоторых студентов на официальном сайте Bully противоречат указанным в игре — вероятно, они были изменены в ходе разработки, хотя встречаются и явные ошибки. В частности, Биф Тэйлор (такая фамилия дана в игре) фигурирует на сайте как Биф Тремблэй, а изображённый на одной из фотографийBully Facebook, с. 59. Айвэн Александр ошибочно идентифицирован как Джастин ВандервельдСм. Ivan Alexander и Justin Vandervelde в Bully Wiki.. * «Пират», которого можно встретить в одном из районов Булворта — это переодетый Вэнс Медичи из группировки понтовых. Впервые он появляется в своём костюме пирата ещё во время Хэллоуина в первой главе. * Ролевая игра Гроты и Гремлины (пародия на Dungeons and Dragons), в которую постоянно играют ботаны, изначально должна была быть представлена в виде мини-игры, однако из-за нехватки времени это не было реализованоEGM Afterthoughts: Bully, страница 3 (1UP, 12 ноября 2006). Саундтрек Информация * Шон Ли (композитор, исполнитель) * Энди Росс (флейта, саксофон) * Доминик Гловер (труба) * Пьер Дюплан (музыкальный редактор) * Иван Павлович (подготовка альбома) * Жанр: electronica Список композиций # Bully Main Theme (1:59) # Panty Raid (1:46) # Punishment (2:56) # Halloween (1:32) # Help Gary (1:57) # Comic Klepto (2:45) # Beach Rumble (1:58) # The Carnival (2:08) # Sneaking On A Date (2:09) # Here's To You Miss Philips (1:55) # Vendetta Nerds (2:33) # Vendetta Greasers (1:35) # Vendetta Preps (2:15) # Vendetta Jocks (2:09) # Vendetta Dropouts (2:27) # Bully's Fight Song (1:58) # Fighting Johnny Vincent (3:02) # Defender Of The Castle (2:08) # Cheating Time (2:27) # Defend Bucky (2:02) # Chase Adult (1:01) # Chase Prefects (1:49) # Chase Police (1:21) # Hattrick vs. Galloway (3:21) # Shop Class (3:45) # Gym Class (2:02) # Bustin' In (4:04) # The Big Game (3:43) # Russell In The Hole (2:18) # The Candidate (2:12) # Bike Race #2 (1:59) # Lowrider (3:13) # Tagging (2:02) # The Slingshot (2:11) # Final Showdown (2:15) # School's Out (2:48) # Welcome To Bullworth (2:05) Остальные треки Также Microsoft Urge владеет правами на 7 различных эксклюзивных (не бесплатных) треков, так что всего саундтрек насчитывает 44 композиции, включая также: * Photography Class * The Set Up * Wrong Part of Town * Glass House * Carnival Funhouse Graveyard * Bike Race #1 * Go Kart Race #2 Примечания Ссылки * Официальная страница Bully * Официальная страница Canis Canem Edit * Bully Wiki — вики-проект, посвящённый игре en:Bully (video game) es:Canis Canem Edit Категория:Игры Категория:Незавершенные статьи